Determining an amount or a concentration of glucose within a body may be valuable for many purposes. Some benefits of determining a concentration of glucose within a body include health benefits, such as diagnosing and treating health issues, research benefits, health monitoring benefits, and many more benefits. Unfortunately, determining a concentration of glucose in a body may include invasive testing that may be painful or harmful to a subject.
Systems for non-invasively measuring a concentration of glucose are under development. Such systems often rely on a correlation between an amount of light absorbed or transmitted through the body and the concentration of glucose. However many factors and lurking variables may affect the amount of light absorbed or transmitted. Known systems for non-invasively measuring a concentration of glucose in a body may be less accurate because they do not take into account parameters in addition to the amount of light absorbed or transmitted through the body that may also correlate to the concentration of glucose.